


afraid of nothing and she carries a knife

by silverette666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, they're basically in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: The gun gets knocked out of her grip next, metal clanging loudly when it hits the ground. It's a little awkward to hold her like that, Lúcio's own amplifier digging into both of their thighs, but he doesn't want her getting away once she's been caught. Looking up into Sombra's eyes, he realizes that he's a bit shorter; it makes him frown and double his efforts of keeping her back while trying to somehow call for backup.





	afraid of nothing and she carries a knife

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "punchin' bag" by cage the elephant

Sombra turns around fluidly, aiming her machine pistol at the man currently in pursuit of her. The woman's shoulders slump slightly, relaxing when she sees Lúcio—not perceiving him as a threat—though her gun arm doesn't waver, pointing straight at his head. There's a smile stretching her lips, and she _tsk_ s briefly before lifting her left hand.

"See you later, _gatito_ ," she says as her palm begins glowing, about to vanish into thin air before Lúcio's eyes. 

The hacker doesn't get far at all, though, as a blast from the DJ's amplifier knocks her into the wall behind them, a grunt slipping past Sombra's lips as her back makes contact with the unforgiving structure; Lúcio briefly wonders if that's enough to crack the piece attached to her coat and prevent her from escaping, but he doesn't think too much on that, moving to cover Sombra's body with his own.

The gun gets knocked out of her grip next, metal clanging loudly when it hits the ground. It's a little awkward to hold her like that, Lúcio's own amplifier digging into both of their thighs, but he doesn't want her getting away once she's been caught. Looking up into Sombra's eyes, he realizes that he's a bit shorter; it makes him frown and double his efforts of keeping her back while trying to somehow call for backup. 

He feels a small hand on his elbow, long nails barely touching his skin with the way they're positioned. Lúcio startles anyway, frowns again when that makes Sombra smile down at him.

"Hey there," she drawls, "looks like you've finally caught me." A small, exaggerated sigh. "I think your guys are still busy dealing with the situation back there," she jerks her head in the general direction of where Overwatch had indeed been dispatched an hour ago; "not like you have anyone to help you with me, so I say, forget about this, let me leave, and I go easier on you next time we meet," she finishes with another little smile.

Not seeing a reaction, Sombra tries pushing away from the wall, only to be met with resistance. "I'm sure a handsome guy like you has plans tonight, right? Would be a shame to be late to your playdate," she taunts, lips curling into a smirk when Lúcio keeps silent. He thinks she'd run her hand down his bicep or the side of his face if she could, tries imagining what her nails would feel like dragging down his cheek without any ill intent.

His little reverie is broken when Sombra does manage to somehow free her hand, bringing it up to his earpiece, already projecting thin magenta tendrils that make the constant music stream pop and crackle instead of playing smoothly; another blast from his amplifier stops it immediately, an audible snap coming from Sombra's direction when she's knocked back again. Lúcio hopes that's not the sound of her ribs breaking—who knows what her unfinished hacking attempt has done to his suit—hurriedly trying to play his healing song, just in case. 

Instead, he's rewarded by Sombra using the distraction to try and get away from him again. "Get back!" he shouts at her, grabbing her by the shoulders when the suit refuses to play the tune, still affected by the hacker. 

"Oof, you like being rough, pretty boy? Never thought you’d get like this," she taunts the younger man, slightly out of breath; the amplifier wasn't made to be used at such a short range, and her trying to mess with it must've decalibrated the blast settings. _Serves her right_ , he sullenly thinks as he looks at the infuriating grin Sombra's giving him, despite being incapacitated and about to be taken into Overwatch's custody. 

"Seriously, think about it," she tries again when Lúcio doesn't budge. "You get to go home early to your girl and I don't make you look bad when I escape from your little base. Unless you want to spend more time with me, all up close and personal?" Sombra's eyebrow rises, as does her leg—it brushes along the inside of Lúcio's thigh, from his knee closer to his crotch.

"Not sure you can feel much with all that in the way, though," and that's when Lúcio looks down and sees her knee inching towards the apex of his thighs. Sombra is right, infuriatingly; his suit doesn't let any sensation register through the protective casing and he wouldn't have been aware of her movements if not for the hacker drawing attention to that. 

"Stop it, that's not funny," Lúcio says, and with a small twist of his ankles he's dislodged Sombra's wandering limb. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not, and the Commander's gonna have a few questions for you when we get back." 

Seeing no reaction from the woman, Lúcio goes to press her more firmly against the wall, using one forearm to keep her pinned to it while intending to fiddle with his earpiece with the other. Their change in position brings one of the man's legs in between Sombra's, although it's nothing suggestive—not that Lúcio intends it to be. It's Sombra that twists up when she feels the wayward limb, almost climbing on it to make it settle between her own thighs, going as far as to squeeze it lightly when the younger man just looks down in confusion. 

"Didn't think you had it in you, _hermoso_ ," she retaliates as she continues wiggling between Lúcio and the wall. Sombra winks at him and gasps minutely, biting her lip provocatively as she pushes her chest up towards the other man. 

Lúcio recoils slightly, still not relinquishing his hold on her; he's give anything to get her to stop, her exaggerated motions making him feel a bit awkward. Sombra is beautiful and unattainable, and the fact that he's managed to keep her in place for so long is a testament of his prowess—or luck, if he's being more realistic.

Gulping, Lúcio decides to reiterate. Either way, he feels like Sombra's already beaten him at whatever game she's roped him in. The man just hopes he won't lose too badly, thrown for a loop as he already is. Tentatively, he moves his palm down, trailing it towards her crotch; he starts feeling her up through her leggings, moving his hand so he can feel the weight of her fleshy cunt lips flattening as he presses his palm onto her. Lúcio's thumb glides upwards until there's a bit of moisture gathering on his fingers, seeping through the thin material of her flashy leggings. Everything about her is purple, from the heavy overcoat to the cybernetic implants and her eyes; Lúcio takes a minute to wonder if her gun's the same color, still busy between Sombra's legs as he looks at the useless piece of metal laying by his skates, shiny surface reflecting the green of his hard-light blades. A tiny, cut-off groan distracts him, and he turns towards the woman with a grin.

"Cat finally got your tongue, eh?" he quips, cupping his hand over her mound, smiling when she finally gasps, slick further dampening the skin of his palm. He'd like to bring his hand up to his face and smell her, feel the heady musk that he knows will soon start to permeate the air between them in the back of his throat, see her reaction to that; but Lúcio's still scared that she'd run away from him, has seen the little purple translocators she carries around and how easy they'd be to reach in a couple of seconds, clipped to her belt as they are. 

He decides to check and see if she's as unarmed as she looks; broad shoulders dig into her collarbones as Lúcio tries hunching over her, his freed hand passing over her waist, satisfied with finding only the firm curve of her flesh under the coat. The hand at her pussy resumes its movements, digging in between her lips to get at the little hole nestled between them. If Lúcio were a cruel man, he'd _push_ his fingers in, leggings and possibly underwear in the way, not caring about the burn he'd cause to Sombra. That makes him idly wonder about what she'd have to say if he chose to rip her leggings to get at her skin instead of sliding the skintight material down—which would be more effort on his part, anyway. 

Carefully, he maneuvers Sombra's arms behind her, gripping both her wrists in one hand. He wishes he had something better to keep them there instead of just brute force, but it'll have to do. With the woman subdued for now, Lúcio lowers himself on his haunches, putting one knee on the ground for balance. It feels a bit awkward, having only one unoccupied hand to play with her, even more so when he decides not to rip her clothes off; that would be a bit awkward to explain to Morrison, even if her coat is long enough to cover her ass. 

With a bit of difficulty, he successfully manages to drag the leggings down enough so her cunt is exposed to his gaze and the night air. She's not wearing anything underneath the black material, and if Lúcio focuses enough, he can make out a wet patch on the inside of her tights. Hesitantly, he moves a thumb to touch her naked skin, amazed at how it seems to be radiating warmth. Without any clothing in the way, Sombra's smell finally hits the man's nostrils. It's not sweet but not pungent either, a pleasant, almost savory in-between; he thinks the smell gets stronger when he uses a thumb to separate Sombra's cunt lips, pushing one of them up and backwards, just enough to expose her clit. It's fattened up, blood rushing to it as Lúcio continues to push and pull at Sombra's labia, not daring to touch the little nub directly. He's assured the woman is turned on by his ministrations, deep breaths almost resembling throaty groans filtering down to his ears. He doesn't dare talk to her, though he would like to say something, maybe tease her further or bring her down another peg. It must be humiliating for Sombra to be at the DJ's mercy, unable to do much but take whatever he decides to give her. 

Feeling a bit light-headed from the rush of realization that Sombra is quite literally in his hands, Lúcio leans forward, letting his forehead bump into the closely trimmed hairs at the top of her mound. He nuzzles into the crease between cunt and thigh, digging his nose close to her center, inhaling deeply and letting the air rush out through his teeth, back into the damp space before him. His thumb moves lower between Sombra's lips, circling around her hole, teasing the small opening without pushing in. His tongue sneaks out to trace the inner sides of her outer labia, smoothing over the thin, hairless skin he encounters there, careless enough to pass over her clit as well. It makes the woman close her legs instinctively, thighs trying to clamp down around his head. 

Lúcio has to move his hand to push at Sombra's leg, and the little sound she lets out when he stops toying with her hole is a pitiful whimper uncharacteristic of her; the DJ grins from between her thighs, exhaling directly over her clit and giving the small nub a broad lick, just to feel a shudder coarse through her body. The skin under his palm rises with goosebumps and amusement courses through the younger man at that; Sombra won't say anything with her voice, but her body's a good indicator of what she's currently feeling. 

A barely-there scrape of his teeth close to Sombra's clit makes her jump slightly, away from the warmth of the man's mouth and the grounding presence of his hand. She lets out a yelp, turning her head to the side as if to hide her slip-up into her shoulder or the crook of her elbow, momentarily forgetting that her arms are held behind her back. She looks down at Lúcio, eyes hooded and lips parted, and the man thinks that's a perfect opportunity to return his digits to Sombra's opening, intent on finally pushing them inside. He doesn't stop flicking her nub with his tongue, getting it slick and sloppy with saliva; it ends up running down to her hole, mixing with her juices and making for a smoother slide for his fingers. Lúcio tries burying two of them into the woman, silently apologizes when he's met with resistance and Sombra's muscles jumping again at the intrusion. He switches to his thumb once more, tugging at the tight flesh before gently pushing in, trying to open her around the with of his thumb. 

His tongue runs distracting circles over her clit, in hopes that she'll relax enough to let him inside. Her breathing is audible through the rush of blood in his ears, and Lúcio distantly wonders how they haven't been caught yet. He doesn't know what will happen once they're done—once Sombra comes, because he isn't taking his suit off, no matter how uncomfortable his trapped erection makes him. 

For now, he focuses back on Sombra. His efforts to make her relaxed enough to accept other fingers besides his thumb might've paid off, if the way her insides are laxly clutching at his digit is any indication. Carefully, he pulls it out, switching to his index, which easily parts Sombra's walls. She's hot and moist inside, a little warm cave that suckles at Lúcio's digit when he wiggles it for a bit before pulling back. He thrusts it in and out half a dozen times more before thinking about adding his middle finger as well. It doesn't seem like he's found her sweet spot, which is a bit disappointing; there's been no hitches in her breath, no cut off moans or groans coming from deep in her chest. 

Determined to make her cum, Lúcio fastens his lip around her clit, sucking at her flesh and softening the action with his tongue. That gets Sombra to twitch again, arms straining where they're gripped by Lúcio. He reluctantly loosens his hold on the woman's wrists, not letting them go completely; he thinks of it as a mistake, at first, when Sombra's hand shoots out of his grip, but relaxes the moment her hand tangles in his hair. She pushes his head downwards in an attempt to show him where she needs him the most, and Lúcio follows her silent request, fingers digging deeper and mouth sucking harder at her cunt. Sombra's hips start moving again, her whole body like a wave crashing against the shore; Lúcio rides her motions as best as he can while keeping a constant in-and-out rhythm with his fingers.

She's so into it he thinks she's close, hair swishing around as Sombra's head turns from side to side; her eyes are scrunched shut, mouth revealing teeth that clamp on her plump lower lip. Lúcio's thumb finds the hacker's clit again, rubbing fast circles around it, occasionally skipping over the raised nub as well. Sombra's nails are close to scratching lines into his scalp, palm gripping the DJ's skull as she tries to ride his face as best as she can. 

There's no warning as she comes, just a long moment where she stops breathing as her muscles lock, the air itself stilling around them. Her legs quake ever so slightly, shaking with the effort of keeping her upright. The hand in Lúcio's hair starts petting him instead of scratching, gentle motions to soothe the aggravated skin. There's still aftershocks running through her body, judging by the little spasms Lúcio can feel where his fingers are still buried inside her cunt. 

He carefully takes them out, slightly pruned after being inside her for so long; he sucks on them to get rid of her slick, swallowing her peculiar taste before going back to clean her as well. Lúcio gets pushed away only when he gets too close to Sombra's clit, raw and probably still throbbing after her orgasm, palm smacking against his forehead when the woman tries pushing him away.

Getting the hint, the young DJ focuses on pulling her leggings up, with Sombra's help this time. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do now, if it would be weird to catch her free arm and return it behind her back. Lúcio supposes he doesn't need to be concerned about it: Sombra looks beaten—not literally—with the way she's leaning back against the wall, chin tucked into her chest and still breathing heavily. Her eyes close for a moment, not opening even when Lúcio smoothes down her coat and rises from his position. His hand is still enclosed around Sombra's wrist, and he awkwardly looks at her, trying to read her; the woman's expression is closed off, though, and not only because she hasn't opened her eyes yet. 

"Will you come with me now?" is the first thing coming out of the DJ's mouth. There's nothing to indicate that Sombra has heard him, no change in her posture; it comes as a surprise when the hacker punches him in the stomach, using the distraction to deliver a swift kick to the man's skates, sending him to the ground in an unbalanced heap. Sombra manages to free her other hand and camouflage herself, kicking off from the wall and running away, not even stopping to grab her gun. It lies at Lúcio's legs, reflecting the lights from his skates—yellow this time, a reminder—and he bends down to retrieve it once he gets up; it's all that's left of tonight, the only piece of evidence he can present back at HQ. 

With a resigned sigh, Lúcio makes an effort to contact the dispatched team again, hoping the damage done to his suit has been reversed by now. He cradles Sombra's gun in the crook of his elbow, his own sonic amplifier loosely held between his fingers as he raises a hand to his earpiece, pushing a few buttons in an attempt to reach his teammates. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for [crimsontentacles](http://crimsontentacles.tumblr.com/); shoutout to them for being awesome&patient with me while i got this out!
> 
> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink) | [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com); [here's my commissions page if you're interested](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com/post/160994683913/commissions-info)


End file.
